


Skills

by aethel



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-17
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Xena/Gabrielle haiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skills

**Author's Note:**

> download the podfic [from the audiofic archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/skills) or from [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9rd11yrufcl1zym/skills.mp3); [stream the podfic](http://soundcloud.com/user176063/skills)

  
1.  
Out of the still lake  
a naked Xena rises,  
ready to kill men.

2.  
"I have many skills,"  
she tells the village skeptic,  
then wields her sword well.

3.  
Xena strikes and stabs;  
she fits her fist in faces.  
Bodies feed the earth.

4.  
Gabrielle looks on,  
admires her friend's reflexes.  
Those strong arms, she thinks.

5.  
After the battle,  
the warrior's sly friend hints:  
"Oh, Xena, you reek...."

6.  
Xena is noble;  
she draws a bath and offers  
to wash her friend's back.

7.  
"I have many skills,"  
thinks Gabrielle, reaching for  
the scented bath oil.


End file.
